One Last Breath
by Slit My Wrists
Summary: **Song Fic to the Title** Ginny is a depressed girl, willing to comit sucide any minute. Harry notices this and follows her. Will he save her? Setting: **Cold, rainy day, thunder every where** R&R plzzzz!! I beg you!!


One Last Breath By Knockturnalley256  
  
Warning: This is a song fic to the song with the same title!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't know own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does. I don't own One last Breath, Creed does.  
  
"Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape"  
  
It was a raining evening. The aurora surrounding the dream team was sad, for no reason. On a cold lonely corner Ginny sat staring at the world around her and pondering about life. Should she continue living in misery or should she give in and die? It was not the first time Ginny had thought about pulling the plug, if you know what I mean.  
  
She was miserable for various reasons, but the main one was that, she had never been loved, or so she thought. Thinking about love just brought tears to her eyes. She had never actually matured about her crush on Harry. It was still there, but with minor intentions.  
  
Suddenly, everything became dark. A piercing scream was heard. It came from Hermione. She was scared and holding on to Harry and Ron for comfort.  
  
"I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say"  
  
Thunder was heard everywhere. It was the only light that you could occasionally see. When ever thunder was heard and light entered through the windows. The image of Ginny came to view. Her hair pulled down surrounding her face, sad eyes with huge bags underneath. A thin lonely girl. Depressed.  
  
It was not the first time Harry had been wondering what was wrong with Ginny. She seemed.Unhealthy and sad. Like she needed a real friend. But he was afraid to get closer to her. The first thing that would happen was Ron sticking his nose in. Harry was sure Ron hadn't even notice the state in which Ginny was in.  
  
"Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down"  
  
Footsteps were heard running away. Thunder crashed louder then ever and there was no Ginny in the corner. Harry decided to follow the foot steps. He just knew it was Ginny. " Harry! Where are you going? Come back!" Hermione cried. "It's not safe!"  
  
Harry continued following the footsteps until it led him to the astronomy tower. He was right. Ginny was standing next to the window. Staring down. She seemed concentrated on something and like she didn't care about getting her hair wet due to the fact that her head was out the window. Harry decided not to disturbed, but continued staring at the depressed red head. He wanted to help.  
  
"I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace"  
  
Air came rushing through the room. Ginny's dress flared behind her. She resembled an evil goddess. She continued staring down. Rain drops streamed down her face like tears. Her hair flew everywhere. It seemed like she was flying, but she wasn't.  
  
Thunder was still crashing. Rain fell harder. It seemed unnatural. Everything was so eerie and sad. It gave Harry the creeps. Wind entered the windows with such force that Harry's cloaked flew back, and he was far from the windows. In the doorway to be exact. Everything was dark and lonely. It's seemed like the castle was haunted. To him, everything looked like a muggle suspense movie.  
  
"I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say"  
  
Ginny looked up as in looking for a sigh. Thunder crashed near. It was heard loudly. She didn't even more. Her eyes were set on the grey sky. No clouds. No nothing. It looked like she was waiting for god himself to appear. Nothing happened, but she continued staring. She had hope. She knew she was placed on earth from something, but why did misery have to take over? Why?  
  
Rain drops framed her face. The more and more she thought about suicide the more it seemed like the right thing to do. No body cared about her, so why should she care about herself. Worthless is the exact word to describe how she felt.  
  
"Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down"  
  
Ginny climbed on to the window sill. She was going to do it. She was going to pull the plug. Thunder crashed harder. Her dress getting soaked. Her slippers ruined. Rain drops covered her body. Making the sad view even sadder for Harry. "Ginny!! What are you doing?" He yelled and ran over to her.  
  
"Harry! Stay out of this!" She cried and placed her hands on the window frames for support. "Don't do it Gin, it's not worth it" He said and placed his hand on hers. "What do you know? You've got all the attention, you've got it all" She replied.  
  
"Please gin, don't do it," He cried helplessly. She placed a foot on the bench. "Why shouldn't I?" She softly asked.  
  
"Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me"  
  
"Because I love you!" He said and stared at her sad eyes. A glimpse of happiness warmed them. "Y-You do?" She stuttered. "Yes, gin I love you," He said and helped her down. "I....love you. Too," She answered staring at the floor. Harry hugged her. "Go on, gin, Change into some dry clothes. You're going to get sick," He said softly and smiled. "Ok.I'll be right back then," She replied and ran off.  
  
"Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking"  
  
Harry looked down from the window. He saw the forbidden forest. All dark and lonely, somewhere where he wouldn't want to be on a day like this. He was left with a thought though, what did Ginny see there? What made her think that way?  
  
Harry saw a fire not far away, it was huge. Unnatural. But he just shrugged, turned around and walked away.  
  
From the fire emerged a figure, a woman dressed in red and laughing loudly. The figure slowly faded back into the fire.  
  
The End 


End file.
